Cataclysmic Fire
by M. Jeevas
Summary: For the three angels of Death have been set forth. The world to burn. One of light, one of darkness and one of celestial decent. The world will set forth into fire with no reprieve. The shattered night will be their only retreat and all will end.   Review


[I don't own D.N Angel or any of it's characters.]

Sebastian's Chronicle: If this chapter gets any reviews then I'll be happy to update. I'm not exactly sure when I wrote this but I found it on my computer. Hopefully someone finds it interesting and is kind enough to review. Please, don't be too harsh.

Dark Magic

The apprehension flooded though Daisuke all day. He wasn't sure why today there seemed to be something wrong but nothing seemed right about the Princess Stones suddenly appearing in their town and the letter for Dark to steal it already being sent out before his mother had even thought of it. Dark had thought it all a great game for him to play but it just sang trap to the red headed boy. Nothing about this was going to go right tonight and he knew better than to know Dark to keep them out of a challenge so he allowed the phantom to take up the challenge so he didn't have to hear his mouth. Daisuke himself didn't wish to go but no one listened to him anyway.

"Dark, really do you know what you're doing?" Daisuke found himself asking as they circled the museum for the third time. Down below he could see hundreds of people all clamoring to get a look at the infamous thief that had disappeared forty years prior only to reappear even more handsome than before. "Dark I'm serious something is wrong about this. What if Hiwatari is back in town again..." He shivered at the things the boy had gone through to catch them in past months but Dark just laughed again shrugging mumbling something about it wasn't Dark's style.

He sighed, "Daisuke relax I'm not even going into the museum. Somehow I know it's not Hiwatari because I was the one that sealed the power of the Princess Stones forty years ago in a cave hidden deep below this town. Now I'm going to go out onto a limb and say that no one's found it but I think I owe the stone a good check and the ones touring are precious stones found in double renamed the same thing." He couldn't help but smile at the annoyance in the other boys words. "Not a problem even if someone was attempting to lure me into the museum I'm not going in. We're going down under." He took in a deep breath before plunging at great speeds into the depths of water below.

It was cool to the touch, autumn was close approaching the waters attempting to drop to colder temperatures as Dark swam lower into the unknown. From what Daisuke could see Dark knew his way well without a light as they made their way through rocks and over traps set previously for them. He made several turns mentally checking off points that he remembered before they entered a small hole in the side of the mountain. He turned slightly to be able to sit but once they had entered the rock seemed to be only large enough for Dark to swim with his legs. Finally they surfaced into a slightly lit chamber.

Dark coughed slightly his hair falling over his face as he hastily wiped it away pulling himself out of the water slowly and sitting on the edge panting quietly. "See Daisuke no danger so far. Well not yet this place is loaded with traps but not to worry if I can fake my way through it once I can do it again." He stood slowly leaning against the rock wall before frowning.

The corridor ahead of them had been lit with newly burning candles as if someone was waiting for them to approach the main chamber and Daisuke couldn't help but groan inwardly. He knew this was going to happen, it had all been a trap but who had gone through all of this just to get the two of them down here way below the ocean where no one could hear anything. Only one person was known for going this far. Hiwatari.

Dark nodded, "Well I guess you are right this time Daisuke." He said strolling forward as if that were something he said everyday. "Someone went through some serious planning and has to know me better than anyone else in the world. There are only three people I know that can do that. One is dead, one is you and the other is-" He stopped as they reached the inner chamber burning brightly with a large candelabra that hung precariously above them swaying from the slight breeze in the cave. In the center of the chamber was a large throne Krad's smirking face taunting them from afar. "Krad." He shook his head, Daisuke had been right through and through this time but it was definitely too late to go running back now.

Krad shifted slightly before raising his hands in a slow applaud. "I'm proud of myself, I can still read you Dark." The smirk shifted into a lazy grin his sharp yellow eyes running over the man several times. "The dead person you must be referring to our fight in the Tundra all those years ago. Poor girl she went down hard didn't she and then didn't her host freeze to death killing off the last of the Hanajima clan?" He asked softly shaking his head. "Shame. I didn't expect for it to happen that way but it did."

Dark growled, "You killed her! She was dead before she hit the ground and I-" He paused for a second. "I couldn't save her, dammit." He sighed, "You're sour she didn't wish to help you with your dirty plan and so you killed her. You killed her so that you didn't have to face her words any longer, the pain of seeing her again. You murderer!"

The blond laughed darkly shaking his head. "Wrong. There's no blood on my hands because apparently there was a last female heir and she had a daughter." The smirk slowly returned as serpentine as ever. "This is the real last heir to the Hanajima clan the true possessor of the Princess Stone Seika Hanajima." He leaned forward pulling a cord beside the throne as a small chamber opened in the wall behind him before a small clear box slid out. "Dark please meet Momiji, the phantom collector."

The woman inside of the clear coffin like box possessed spiraling blond curls cupping an angelic sleeping face. The features perfectly aligned in an assortment of beauty. Around her neck a double necklace that Daisuke instantly realized as the Princess Stones. The moonlight seemed to shine down from an opening in the top of the cave onto her face giving it a otherworldly look.

"The phantom collector?" Daisuke repeated confused. As far as he could remember he had only known of Dark and Krad. There was never a third.

Dark nodded, "Yes. Long ago Master Hikari painted a picture of three angels. One was me, the second was Krad but the third was of the celestial princess Momiji. She was the protector of everything that was night and drew her power from the moon. Thus the Hanajima family was posed with the princess in the female descendants until the end of time. Before I was even with your grandfather Daisuke Momiji was killed by Krad deep in the Tundra while we searched for the celestial ice crystals. Inadvertently he also murdered Saito Hanajima she froze to death out there the last remaining heir of the Hanajima curse."

Krad shook his head. "Saito was Seiko's grandmother but I assure you this is the last remaining heir. How else could I have her body?" He asked leaning forward happily his eyes wide.

Dark frowned, "I laid her body down here to rest you sicko. Here where she could forever remain in the moonlight each night. The place she was created and the place she could be in forever. It's how you found her body. On it's stone alter propped how I left her all those years ago. There is no heir. Momiji is dead."

The blond stood taking his time towards the glass coffin opening it slowly. His fingers traveled down slowly curving over her face before stepping back. The woman inside the coffin had taken hold of his arm and was holding it firmly as if clutching it for dear life.

"Don't." The voice was soft, fluttering like a hummingbird. "Touch me, Krad." The grip tightened but she seemed to be forcing everything into it. "Seiko did nothing to deserve this treatment you shall pay for her fear."

Before she could fully bring herself out of the coffin he spread wings quickly backtracking away from the coffin and lingering in the air. The smirk on his face had disappeared as he glanced up towards the full moon overhead. He sighed, "She's alive and now all the pieces are in place. All three angels in one city. You remember the scripture do you not?"

"For the three angels of Death have been set forth they shall allow the world to burn. One of light, one of darkness one of celestial decent. The world will set forth into fire with no reprieve. The shattered night will be their only retreat and everything will come to light." The three said from memory dark looks on their faces.

Krad nodded, "No hiding from it at this point. The stage as been set for a beautiful symphony of blood." He grinned, "And the art will go down in flames also." He grew higher in the cave until he finally escaped through the hole in the rock leaving the two alone.

The chamber grew silent as the two simply stared at the space that Krad had left silently contemplating their next move.

The woman glanced down, "I must leave."

Ending notes and fun times: I think I'll end it there. The city will burn in a cascade of fire. Sounds sexy to me but anyway tell me what you think. If it's interesting I'll post more if not I'll just delete it. Don't be too cruel, please review. Until next time,

-Sebastian.


End file.
